


cosa nostra

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Med Student Jude, Sugar Daddy Alvin, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is asked out by a rich, handsome gentleman one night at the infirmary. Alvin seems like a dream come true at first, but as soon as the gifts start piling on, so do the problems. Thousands of dollars worth of favors later, Jude wonders what the hell he's gotten himself into, and why he had to fall in love with a mobster of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



They're called Exodus.

Jude is mostly ignorant of the affairs of the underworld. Leronde didn't see a lot of gang activity, just because it wasn't as large as some of the other cities nearby, but it still had its fair share of visitors. Jude's father pulling him aside and telling him to steer clear of people who say anything about Exodus or a place called Elympios was strangely memorable. Jude assumed it has something to do with what the mafia men would call protection, and his father didn't want to get caught up in their mess as long as he could manage.

It seemed inevitable to Jude, but he didn't say anything about it, only agreed. It wasn't as if he wanted to get mixed up with such dangerous people anyway.

Jude and his mother were at the clinic together during a particularly uneventful graveyard shift. There had been a string of patients admitted in the early afternoon, but Jude hadn't been there to see the details. If the visits from the blood bank were any indicator, it was probably some kind of accident.

He was happy to spend the otherwise boring night with his mother and working on his endless piles of essays. They were open twenty-four hours, but for the most part people didn't come in, nor were there visitors unless they were from out of town. Jude hadn't been shifted with his mother lately, and the two frequently missed each other between Jude's internship at the other hospital and his father needing him during the daytime. The time together was taken with gratitude.

A quiet lull had passed between them when Jude hears the bell over the door chime, heralding someone's arrival. Jude looks up, sucks in a breath. It was a man, tall and smartly dressed, wearing this long coat and scarf Jude was positive was Burberry. Even if he was the child of two prodigious doctors, Jude was a bit of a stranger to how the other half lived.

A rich, handsome stranger holding a bouquet of flowers-- he must have been here for a visit.

Jude and his mother returned his smile from behind the counter. He looks charming, Jude notes, so it's easy to return his friendliness.

The man approaches them, and Jude accidentally presses his fingers hard into the homerow keys of his laptop, interrupting his essay's train of thought with garbled nonsense.

"I'm surprised you're all still open," he says with bemusement and relief. "Do you take visitors this late?"

Jude nods first. "Yeah. Is there a particular patient you're looking for?"

It turns out his name is Alvin, and he's visiting a few friends who were apparently involved in the accident from this afternoon. He wasn't one for small-talk, Jude noticed, but he didn't come across as unfriendly even in the comfortable silence between them. Jude would have liked to ask him a few questions, however, like if he knew exactly what had happened, how his day went, where he got such a nice coat.

No such opportunity to do so shows itself however, so Jude tasks himself with working on his paper once again.

"What's that you're workin' on?" Alvin asks, leaning over the desk casually to peer at the boy's monitor.

Jude looks up, surprised that Alvin would even address him. He suddenly wondered what was taking his mother so long with finding those patients.

"This? It's just an paper, for school," Jude says. He was always friendly, even as a boy, but for some reason he finds himself at a loss for something else to say. He imagines it's because he isn't used to holding drawn-out conversations with patients for visitors, and the intrigue in the man's eyes is almost palpable.

Alvin hums in appreciation. "School, huh? That's something I haven't thought about in awhile."

"I'm in my last year of medical school," Jude replies with a tilt of his head. "I'd like to get into grad school, but finding the time will be tough."

Alvin straightens, eyes wide, gives an impressed wolfwhistle. "You don't say?"

Jude nods, wants to beam up at Alvin like a dopey schoolgirl, but refrains with minimal effort. Instead, he partakes in a conversation about his scholarly pursuits with him. To his surprise, Alvin is quite easy to talk to, even seems genuinely interested in what he has to say. Jude can't imagine why, since Alvin seemed to be well-read enough, but he never brings it up.

When asked about his job, Alvin only laughs. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude asks, skeptical, but still smiling nonetheless.

"It's complicated. If you're interested, I'll tell you over coffee sometime," Alvin says with a quirk of his brows.

Jude feels his face heat up, but the blush doesn't become full-on and unabashed. Alvin is too charming to say no to.

"I'd like that," he says, watching Alvin from beneath his lashes. Alvin coaxes his number and schedule out of him, and the matter is settled awkwardly-- at least, to Jude it is because he flusters his way through the whole thing and internally debates whether it's a date or not, while Alvin just smiles down at him cooly.

"I guess I should get back to work," Jude notes with an apologetic smile. As enthralled with Alvin as he is, he can never neglect a responsibility for too long.

"Yeah, I'll get out of your hair," Alvin says, tone playful. He spares a final glance to the boy's monitor before asking. "What kind of paper is it, anyway?"

"A research paper, about alternative methods of protecting the fontanel of newborns," Jude answers without looking up.

Alvin grunts in acknowledgement. It obviously went over his head.

"I love pediatrics, but essay isn't coming as easily as I thought it would," Jude said with a sheepish smile. "There's a book about this specific topic, but I don't have it on me at the moment."

"Oh? Ace Student over here left his book at home?" Alvin teases.

"I can't afford it," Jude says with a gentle laugh. "It's almost a thousand dollars, and I pay my own bills, so extra textbooks are out of the question."

Alvin hums, thoughtful. Jude simply assumes someone like Alvin, who has managed to become successful doing who-knows-what, wouldn't understand the toils of a college student.

"Sounds rough. What's this book of yours called, anyway?" he asks.

Jude pauses his typing for a moment, wondering why Alvin would care about something so minute, but gives him the benefit of the doubt, assuming it's merely conversation.

"Wong's Essentials in Paraprofessional Pediatric Care."

Jude's assumption is confirmed when he sees Alvin's eyes widen. "That sure is a mouthful. I can barely remember my own name, much less a great big title like that."

Jude laughs and ends up forgetting about his paper once again, moments later. They spend so much time talking that they hardly notice that Jude's mother had been standing there, watching them, for the last half-hour or so. The look on her face said trying to get their attention was pointless.

A few days before their date, a parcel comes for Jude. It arrives at the hospital and has no return address, so Jude is a little apprehensive of opening, but ends up doing so anyway.

He gasps when he pulls the book, that outrageous thousand-dollar textbook, out of its box. Jude turns it around in his hands-- it's brand new, too, and he has no idea how such a treasure could have ended up in his hands. He knows it's not from his mother, but he asks her anyway; she denies being the sender, and reassures him that it isn't a gift from his father either.

Jude is equal parts uncomfortable and overjoyed. He uses it to finish his paper, and ends up watching the thing with unease once he's finished with it.

The night before his date with Alvin, he puts two and two together. While he's dressing himself for the occasion, he accepts the conclusion he had arrived at, examines himself in the mirror, and decides that he looks good.

For some reason, he didn't want to appear overdressed, but also didn't want to look so comfortable that it gave off an unappealing vibe. In the end, he had to enlist in Leia's help, which meant telling her everything that happened between himself and the charming, handsome man-- save for Jude's suspicions of Alvin buying him a thousand-dollar textbook, of course.

Alvin picks him up in a jet-black sports car, an immaculate and metallic convertible, and Jude has to suck in a breath of disbelief. Despite their earnings, his parents lived modestly and practically, never indulged in frivolous expenses unless they were on holiday or giving each other gifts. Jude himself could never afford anything so luxurious either, even with his income from his parents' clinic. A humble, starving student like him couldn't even imagine what the interior of such a grand car would feel like.

Alvin just grins cooly at him, watching Jude's starstruck expression for a few long moments.

"Like what you see?" he asks, coquettish. He isn't wearing a suit this time, which Jude is glad for, but he still looks sharp and expensive, and Jude would even dare to say irresistible.

Alvin gets out of the car and instantly wraps an arm around Jude's shoulders as if they were familiars. Jude doesn't mind the contact; somehow he gets the feeling Alvin is this intimate with everyone, so he just smiles up at him.

"Yeah, it's amazing," is all he says. He's tempted to ask how much it cost, but that's terribly rude, and some part of him doesn't actually want to know. The number would certainly make him uncomfortable.

Alvin just gives him a light squeeze and leads Jude to the passenger side. "Wait till we're on the highway, that'll really impress you."

Any unease Jude was feeling melts away when Alvin opens the door for him, like a gentleman, he thinks to himself. Jude slides into the impossibly comfortable leather seat and is embarrassed when he can't find the seatbelt. Alvin has to reach over, face precariously close to his, warm breath tickling Jude's cheek, to pull it over him and set the buckle into place.

Alvin doesn't pull away immediately, and Jude minds the closeness less and less with every passing second. He's only kissed a few girls, so he isn't all that experienced in what to do when the urge strikes him, but Alvin ends up pulling away and starting the car up.

The vibrations are strangely thrilling, pleasurable even. Jude wonders what he's becoming.

"I like that daydreamy look on your face," Alvin teases, putting the car into drive. They're off in an instant.

Jude doesn't really know what to say to that.

"It's because I was looking forward to seeing you," he admits, an honest revelation. "It's not that I don't connect with people easily, but it was just different with you. That's all."

Alvin hums in thought. Jude wonders what he could be thinking.

All he replies with is, "That's cute."

Jude sighs in exasperation but isn't terribly put off by the answer. Not everyone is as open with their thoughts and feelings as he was, especially on a first date, so he lets it go for the time being.

Alvin takes him to an artisan cafe. Jude had been nervous, expected to be swept off to some five-star Italian restaurant or something, but is pleasantly surprised. It's still expensive, of course, but not outrageously so.

Of course, Alvin insists it's his treat, and Jude is forced to concede to him after awhile. It isn't until they're going through their menus that Jude remembers the book he'd received. While they wait for their food, he decides to bring it up.

"Actually, Alvin," he begins, looking intently at the other man. "Someone sent me that textbook I needed for my paper."

"Yeah?" Alvin replies, noncommittal.

Jude nods. "I'm grateful, but it was an expensive book. There's no way it was from my parents or anyone I would know."

They both allow a few beats to pass before Jude finally asks.

"Was it you?"

Alvin doesn't look affronted or defensive like Jude expected. No, he looks somewhat apologetic. It reminds Jude of a schoolgirl apologizing to her crush after saying something awkward.

"Guilty as charged. Just think of it as a gift, okay?" Alvin says with good humor in his voice.

Jude isn't having it, and leans forward slightly with a stern expression. "I really appreciate it, Alvin, but there's no way I could accept something so expensive just because it's a gift."

"C'mon," Alvin waves Jude off with an amused smile. "It isn't a big deal, okay? How does that saying go? "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" or something like that?"

With a frown, Jude persists. He doesn't take kindly to being brushed off. "It makes me uncomfortable, so could you just not do it anymore? Please?"

Jude's frown deepens when it becomes clear that Alvin is unmoved. Instead, the man watches him with a fond, teasing expression.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're angry?"

Jude sighs heavily, torn between whether he wants to make sure Alvin respects his opinion or melt beneath his warm smile. Once again, he wonders what he's becoming.  
  
"You're definitely the first," is all he says in reply. It's the only middle ground of the two he can find. He can only hope Alvin can sense his exasperation and at least cuts down on the niceties.

Jude is grateful when their food arrives because it's the perfect segue into more light-hearted conversation. Just like the last time they talked, Jude is enraptured by how effortless it is to talk to Alvin. Their conflict from before goes forgotten in favor of a calm that's both natural and pleasant. Jude feels as if he's known the man forever, but at the same time is intrigued by his mysterious qualities too. He'd heard somewhere that mystery is what made men interesting, and he can't help but feel that might be the case now.

The date was beyond successful; by the time they're on the highway again, the purring engine of Alvin's car sending little tingles all over Jude's body, the boy is beaming and relaxed. He wouldn't dare say he could get used to such luxurious days, but the thought is there.

"Look at you, all smiles over there," Alvin says with a smug grin. "You had fun today?"

Jude nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me out. I really needed the break."

Alvin looks genuinely happy. It makes Jude's heart swell with warmth.

"I had fun too. We should do this again sometime, grab drinks or something."

It was impossible for Jude to deny Alvin when he was basking in the afterglow of his delight. "I'd like that. I won't have time off until next week, but if you don't mind the wait, we could go somewhere..."

"Sure thing, Jude. We can iron out the details in the meantime."

He drops Jude off at the gates to his apartment, but Jude isn't quite ready to part with Alvin just yet.

"Is it alright if I text you sometimes?" Jude asks while he mindlessly punches in the key code to open the complex's gates. He doesn't even bother trying to hide the fact he's blushing a bright red anymore.

Alvin's lopsided smile would probably seem strange to anyone else, but Jude just finds it charming, endearing. Everything about Alvin is charming and endearing.

"Sure, though I'm pretty bad at responding to them. I'll keep an eye out for your messages though, okay?" he offers with a tilt of his head.

Jude nods in approval. "Great."

The gates open with a creak, but the two stand in a silence that's both comfortable and awkward.

Jude swallows hard. The gate is going to close soon, so he gathers as much fortitude as he can muster and takes a step forward. He takes a deep breath, moves in so close to Alvin that their chests almost touch, and stands on the tips of his toes; he jumps slightly and places a chaste kiss on the man's cheek.

His smile is daft and bright when he pulls away quickly and skitters past the gates.

"See you next week, Alvin," he calls out with a wave. "Drive safely, okay?"

Alvin's smile is small and fond, though Jude thinks he's imagining something melancholy behind it.

"Sure thing, you," he calls back with a nod of acknowledgement before heading back to his car and driving away.

Jude hurries through the apartment complex, smiling brightly to himself. When he realizes that he's been fumbling with his keys for a solid thirty seconds because he was reminiscing on his date that ended only moments ago, he's forced to admit to himself that he's quite lovestruck.

Though, he also admits to himself that he doesn't know Alvin as well as he wants to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude isn't the type of boy who gets drunk and has sex with an older man on the second date, but here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness, thank you all for the praise and interest! i'm sorry for the slow update, but rest assured i'll be working on this more actively from now on. again, thank you all! ( *A* )d 
> 
> for the curious, i changed the title of this fic and edited the first chapter a bit.

Jude only sends two messages throughout the week, and Alvin replies to neither of them. Jude isn't put off. Alvin said he was terrible at texting, and Jude himself was too busy to keep up with his messages more often than not. He could barely handle corresponding with Leia.

Alvin gives him a call the night before their date though, and suggests what Jude assumes is a cafe or restaurant. Their date is late at night, but Jude doesn't mind, is actually quite excited.

When Alvin picks him up, Jude gives him another kiss on the cheek and Alvin pulls him into a tight one-armed embrace. Jude wants to wrap an arm around the man's waist to return the hug, but decides against it.

It isn't until they arrive at their destination does Jude realize that their date spot is actually a bar. He'd thought by drinks, Alvin was referring to coffee, but Jude supposes he should have known better since coffee at night is rather absurd.

"I'm fifteen, Alvin," Jude says. "There's no way I'd get into a place like that. And anyway, I've never had alcohol before. I don't even know if I want to try it."

Alvin seems shocked for a few long beats, and looks away as if in contemplation. 

"I thought you were at least eighteen," he murmurs, and Jude is visibly taken back.

He isn't sure how to handle this revelation. He supposes it should have been obvious since an adult asking him out would send off alarms to any normal person. 

Jude realizes he isn't normal however, and suddenly the ease with which such a mistake could have been made dawns on him. After all, how many fifteen year olds are enrolled in elite medical schools? He's always been mature for his age, even with his boyish appearance, so--

"This is going to be a problem then..." Jude says quietly, disappointment and resignation in his voice.

Alvin grins at him before fanning the air in dismissal, and reaches over to rake a hand through Jude's hair before letting his touch settle on the back of the boy's neck.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head."

When Jude is unmoved, Alvin leans in closer, his hand coming around to tilt Jude's face up so the boy really looks at him.

"Look. It's fine, okay? I don't mind. We're already here, so let's just enjoy our date. I'll get you in."

"I don't know, Alvin," Jude says outright. He's still reeling from Alvin's last admittance, still stuck on the status of their relationship and how daft and hopeful he was.

"C'mon Jude, relax. You trust me, right? You know I wouldn't let you get mixed up in any kind of real trouble."

Between the closeness of his face and the tenderness of his touch, along with his own natural precociousness, Jude can only swallow and nod.

"I trust you," he says.

Alvin gives his chin a tap before drawing away. "Attaboy."

All Alvin does is wrap an arm around Jude's shoulder, holding him close, and pulls Jude into the comfortable dimness of the bar.

Of course, the place looks expensive, and Jude has half a mind to scold Alvin for taking him somewhere so luxurious. There are a lot of people, but it isn't difficult to find a place to sit.

Jude's never had anything to drink before, so he asks Alvin to order something for him. Though he's entirely new to alcohol, he finds that he doesn't dislike the taste or overwhelming potency of it. He ends up cycling through several drinks to taste test until he finds something he can deem a favorite.

It isn't until he's coaxing Alvin into feeding him cherries that both of them realize just how drunk Jude really is. Alvin, too, has had a few drinks (he said he needed something strong. "Work's been kicking my ass; I'll tell you about it sometime."), but it wasn't enough to shake him of his half-hearted concern.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Jude asks, voice low, words slow and deliberate. "We're having fun, and the cherries are my favorite."

"Havin' fun is good, but you might wanna slow down anyway," Alvin says with a smile. He plucks a cherry from Jude's pink vodka-filled glass by its stem, and holds the little fruit up to the boy's lips.

Jude leans in, curls his tongue around the underside of the cherry, and draws it between his lips. He sucks it in with a chuckle, and does away with it in a few precise chews.

"You don't have to worry about me throwing up in your car or something," Jude says after taking another sip of his drink. "It's nice, I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"You sure like it, huh?" Alvin replies with amusement, resting his elbow on the table as he watches Jude nip at the rim of his glass to prevent any stray droplets from rolling down the side.

Jude hums, a noise of affirmation. "Yeah, a lot."

Alvin chuckles before reaching over to pluck Jude's glass out of his hands. The boy looks positively affronted, and looks between the glass taken from him and Alvin's face.

"Well, why don't we go for a drive, and I'll drop you off at your place? Good boys getting wasted in public usually doesn't end well."

Jude reaches over to take his drink back, the ball of his palm brushing fully against the back of Alvin's hand as he grabs the glass. After one final sip, he shakes his head.

"I want to see where you live. I've been curious."

Alvin watches Jude with a raise of his brows, intrigued, but doesn't protest. He even goes so far as to offer Jude a steadying hand when they rise.

"Anything you want, Jude," is what he tells him before tugging the boy along to his car. 

Jude's movements are ungainly, and he ends up clinging to Alvin's arm by the time they get inside. Once again, Alvin finds himself folded over Jude to buckle him in, though this time Jude dares to reach up and brush his fingers down the man's cheek with an awed fascination.

Alvin gives him a mischievous grin when he pulls away. "Someone's getting touchy-feely."

"I can't help it," Jude says as Alvin starts the car. "I like you too much."

Alvin laughs just a tiny bit as they peel out of the parking lot. Jude spends most of the right laughing and squirming against his seat, the vibrations amusing him far more than they should. It isn't until Alvin pulls up into his curved driveway does Jude settle down.

Not to Jude's surprise, Alvin's house is impressive. It isn't terribly big, but the exterior is clearly modern, the architecture sharp and the paint a fresh white. The garage itself is pretty sizeable, and Jude is quick to find out that its size is a necessity because Alvin has another car; the dark red and expensive looking thing sits at the other end of the garage.

"Why do you have two cars?" Jude asks with knit brows as Alvin parks. "Aren't they expensive?"

Alvin's reply is absent, he ends up trailing off. "Yeah, well."

He pulls the keys out of the ignition and is about to get out when Jude leans over to take Alvin's wrist into his hand, stopping him.

Alvin settles back and looks at the boy with concern. "Jude? You gonna puke after all?"

Jude shakes his head, takes in a deep breath before giving Alvin's wrist a squeeze.

"Alvin," he says. "I like you. I like you a lot."

Alvin gives him an affectionate smile. "The feeling's mutual, kid."

Jude shakes his head slowly, mouth hanging open as if he were awestruck by something. "I know this is only our second date, but I like you a lot more than I should."

Alvin is silent for a few long moments, watching Jude with an expression that Jude can only describe as calculating. He feels himself growing warm and flustered beneath the man's scrutiny, but he's well past the point of being able to take his words back.

"What do you wanna do about it, Jude?" Alvin asks quietly, gaze narrowing down at him.

Jude blinks-- once, twice, and scoots as close as he can to Alvin, until his hip bumps into the glove compartment.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, innocent in spite of his inebriation.

Alvin spends a few moments thinking again, his expression almost troubled this time, and for a moment Jude wonders if maybe he's made a mistake in being so honest. He couldn't help it. Alvin was this generous gentleman with a charming smile, who seemed legitimately interested in him and made him feel a spark unlike anything he's ever felt before.

"You're fifteen, Jude," Alvin says with a somber tone. It's the first time Jude has ever heard him speak so seriously.

Jude leans in closer, elbow resting on the lid of the glove compartment. "Isn't it too late to worry about that?"

The air is tense as Alvin mulls this over, and the troubled expression on Alvin's face is so intense that Jude considers hopping out of the car and insisting everything until now was a joke, reminding Alvin that he's a good boy who doesn't ask for things like kisses from older men.

Alvin never answers, instead leans over to run his hand through Jude's hair before letting his touch rest along the back of the boy's head. He has to lean down quite a bit to compensate for the difference in their height.

"Close your eyes," Alvin murmurs.

Jude does as instructed and slides his eyes shut. He instinctively leans in, tilting his head back, and is rewarded with a pair of warm, sticky lips covering his. It's nothing like the other inexperienced kisses he'd shared with his one or two girlfriends. This is slow and methodical, lingering, definitely an adult's kiss even if it's still a little too chaste for Jude's liking.

What is he becoming, Jude wonders as he parts his lips against Alvin's mouth.

The offer is declined momentarily as Alvin draws away slightly for breath, but Jude's mouth chases Alvin's instantly, his open mouth pressed to Alvin's once again. Alvin returns the gesture, their lips slick and warm with saliva and lingering alcohol, and Jude all but melts into the contact. It makes the alchohol-fueled heat inside of him intensify. It almost feels like a fever.

They kiss, again and again, Alvin drawing Jude's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Jude moans, leans further in, eventually twists in his seat to sit on his knees. He's practically leaning against Alvin when he deepens their kiss, his arms around the man's neck as he opens his mouth and flattens his tongue over Alvin's.

Alvin's hands find their way to his waist, and Jude wastes no time freeing himself from his seatbelt and crawling into Alvin's lap. The fit is cramped at first, Jude's bottom accidentally sounding off the horn, but Alvin reaches off to the side to slide the seat back.

Jude settles in his lap, hips pressed over Alvin's. He can feel Alvin stiffening beneath him. He grinds down, giving his hips a small wiggle, and shivers from the gratification the friction provides.

Alvin's hands roam up and down his back as they kiss, his rough touch pressing into Jude's skin, the heat of his hands deterred only by a few mere centimeters of cloth. They continue like this for a long while, and the whole thing is drawn out, a blissful eternity to Jude.

He begins rocking his hips to seek more of that blessed friction, and Jude moans against Alvin's lips once he sets a firm, steady rhythm. The fact this is only their second date, that they're in a car that costs thousands and thousands of dollars, that Jude is young and drunk-- everything leaves his mind in favor of the heat coiling between his legs and the tingling warmth that lingers after Alvin touches him.

Jude ruts against him desperately, coming down hard on Alvin's clothed erection, finally breaking away from their kiss to focus on his movements. 

Jude keens and tosses his head back when Alvin starts meeting the bucking of his hips. Alvin leans in, starts attacking Jude's neck with hard sucks and rough grazes of his teeth, his hands on the boy's waist holding him in place as he grinds up into him.

It isn't until Jude's moaning starts to stutter along with his rhythm does Alvin give him a squeeze and compensates for the loss of their rhythm with his own well-timed rolls of his hips.

"That's it, just like that," he coaxes when Jude finds it in him to resume rubbing himself against Alvin. "Keep going, that's a good boy."

It doesn't take long for Jude to dig his fingertips into Alvin's shoulders and clamp his thighs around the man's torso as he gives a few drawn-out thrusts. He cums in his pants, body locking up and twitching as the intense jolts of pleasure take him. 

Jude goes lax against Alvin, head resting on a broad shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Alvin chuckles, rubbing the boy's back, turns to nuzzle his head with his cheek.

"You okay there?" he asks, playful.

Jude laughs breathlessly. "Sorry."

Alvin chuckles again before reaching over to open the car door. With his large hands curled beneath Jude's thighs, he hauls the boy up before sliding out of the convertible and bumping the door closed with his hip.

"Let's get you to bed," he says, tone still playful and mischievous still.

Jude smiles a dazed smile and tightens his hold around Alvin's neck. "I'd like that," he says, nuzzling the side of the man's neck. "Let's go."

Alvin carries him inside, his steps long and swift, and Jude doesn't have time to take in his surroundings. The house is clean, spacious, but has a strangely unlived-in feel to it.

He's deposited onto Alvin's bed, the man leaning forward and letting Jude collapse back onto it. Jude doesn't let go, pulls Alvin down for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He moans when Alvin's tongue slides into his mouth again, and the hot weight of it is so familiar that Jude finds himself craving it. He swirls his tongue around it and traces the split with the tip of his tongue.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, Alvin's knees braced on either side of the boy's small hips, Jude's hands tangled in Alvin's hair and tracing along the curve of his neck and shoulder.

Alvin doesn't bother asking Jude if he's ever had sex before, if he wants this, if he's ready. Jude doesn't bring it up, instead wriggles and arches as Alvin removes his clothes, lets the man tug his shirt off and over his head. Jude's pants follow soon after; he lifts his hips squirms out of his pants and boxers as Alvin yanks them off and casts them aside unceremoniously.

Alvin's mouth is all over Jude's neck, pressing his whiskey-lips all over the soft skin and roving his tongue over the light crest of Jude's throat with a rough desperation even Jude was aware of in his inebriated state; Jude finds that he likes it and moans from between pursed lips.

There is little preamble before Alvin takes Jude by the hips. Jude watches with a hazy-eyed fascination as Alvin leans over to his bedside drawer to grab some lube. Alvin slicks his fingers up with no words of encouragement or preamble, and fingers Jude open, slowly and patiently. Jude is warmed inside when he realizes that Alvin doesn't want to hurt him.

Alvin slicks up his cock, grabs Jude by his thighs and nearly folds him in half before holding his gaze for a moment, searching for any sign of disapproval.

Jude says nothing, though he watches Alvin with beseeching eyes and even nods quickly as his impatience begins to mount.

Alvin slides in slowly, inch by inch, allowing Jude to settle as he needed. He didn't have to wait long; Jude was feverish and needy and drunk on vodka and kisses. He wraps his arms around Alvin's neck again to ground himself when Alvin bottoms out, body locked as he forces himself to relax. 

He's quick to find that once he settles, the painful stretch is worth it because he feels hot and full, fit to burst with another orgasm just from being stuffed.

Alvin finally moves his hips, slow and deliberate in his push and pull, and it isn't until Jude is moaning and squirming beneath him does he settle on a pace that's more gratifying. Jude rolls his hips up into Alvin's instinctively, and is soon reduced to a moaning and keening mess.

As he thought, Jude doesn't last long, and soon finds himself tensing up in a way that's more intense and profound than his first time in Alvin's car, and his moans begin to escalate in their loudness. He digs his nails into Alvin's back as his thrusts against Alvin's cock grow more and more reckless.

"That's it," Alvin whispers against his cheek as he reaches between them to jerk Jude's dick. His voice is heavy and strained. "Attaboy. Just like that."

Jude ends up cumming first again, this white-hot burst of stars beneath his lids and intense heat between his legs spilling from him. Jude is barely aware of Alvin pausing his pace momentarily to pump him dry, his afterglow beginning to settle in more quickly than he'd like.

Alvin hasn't finished yet, Jude thinks to himself, and he rolls his hips up again with just as much vigor as before in spite of his tiredness. He wants Alvin to be satisfied this time, doesn't want to leave his bed without returning the favor. He doesn't want to just take and be taken; Jude won't be satisfied until this ends like a real adult's encounter. He wants to give Alvin that much, and possibly more if Alvin will have him.

"Keep going," Jude pleads, breathless and suddenly shy. He clings tighter to Alvin in order to bury his face in the crook of the man's neck. "I-- I need you to keep going."

With a pleased groan, Alvin nods, squeezes Jude's thighs, and doesn't deny him for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up, Alvin isn't there, but unbearable soreness and a note on the kitchen table are enough to keep him company.

The note says Jude can stay over if he wants, but there's money for a cab just in case. Alvin won't be back for what the note only describes as "awhile." Jude sees no point in lingering when he has obligations later in the day that he wishes he'd kept in mind during his date last night.

Jude cringes at the state of his clothes, but ends up returning home. He has to go to the hospital he's interning at later in the day, which he isn't looking forward to thanks to the wretched headache he fears will awaken with a violent throb.

It's hard not to think about the night before, and Jude feels sick, apprehensive, confused. He contemplates talking to Leia about it since the two of them share anything and everything together, but as it is, he can't think of a way to tell her that he got drunk and had sex with an older man without sounding awkward and completely unlike himself. Logically, he knows Leia wouldn't judge him, not harshly anyway, nor would she tell his parents. Still, the inevitable drilling and her overanimated reaction is going to be embarrassing, to say the least. Normally Jude would have no trouble facing it and even pushing back if need be, but right now he just _doesn't know._

When Jude gets back to his apartment, the first thing he does is take a long, hot shower. After that, he sets himself to inhaling as much water as he can, figuring it might help. Needless to say, he's never been drunk before, but he imagines it can't hurt. These sorts of things seem to be equal parts science and wives' tales.

He taps his temple in thought as he loses himself after a particularly thick swallow.

He remembers genuinely having a good time, but the vividness of his happy warmth is matched by the charming way Alvin was able to coax him into accepting drink after drink after drink. Just a sip, he remembers, though he isn't sure of whether it was he who said it or Alvin.

The details between their departure from the bar and their way back to Alvin's house are blurry, but the memory of kissing Alvin breathless before crawling into his lap is far too clear for Jude's liking. Everything after that is both hazy and too detailed, but Jude doesn't bother trying to fit the pieces together. The soreness burning his thighs and backside serve as a reminder that he can't help but wish wasn't there.

Jude stares into his reflection in the glass he's been nursing all the while, and wonders if he's ashamed of himself. It's not as if he lied, he was sincere in his affections for Alvin, and Leia was always telling him to follow his heart, do what he wanted to do.

Ashamed probably isn't the right word for it, he tells himself. He's just surprised with himself is all. This is the first time he's ever been drawn to someone as intensely as he's drawn to Alvin. This is the most intimate he's been with anyone else. Of course he's going to feel strange and confused about the whole thing.

Jude sighs, despondent, is ashamed of how the thought of Alvin calling his troubled, thoughtful face cute makes him feel delighted and warm.

Later in the day, he tries to distract himself with as much work as possible, burying himself in essays and textbooks and research, until he forgets about the heady scent of Alvin's sweat and skin and aftershave.

It only works for a little while, because Leia sends him a text asking how his date went and scolding him for not calling her sooner. He mulls over whether to tell her the truth or not, but ultimately decides that he would feel just plain _wrong_ for keeping such a major event from her. She would want to know, and not telling her would eat away at him from the inside.

He simply tells her that a lot had happened and that he would feel more comfortable conversing about all of it in person. Jude knows there's no way she wouldn't bite at such vagueness, but still feels relieved when she accepts the invitation.

Jude is grateful his headache doesn't look like it'll be settling in after all when Leia finally arrives, and she's all hugs and smiles. He's grateful for the familiar interlude, because if she'd been anything but her usual chipper self, Jude might have lost the nerve to tell her everything that's on his mind.

She invites herself in and readies glasses and soda on the sitting room table, arranging everything as if it were a party. Jude supposes that with Leia at his side, they're always having a two-person party.

"So," Leia begins as she sits herself down next to Jude, drawing a knee up to perch her chin on. Her smile is big and bright and inocuous. "About your date. How'd it go? You know, you never even told me about the guy. What's he like?"

Her response is surprisingly subdued, though the few questions she posed were already overwhelming. How did his date go? What's Alvin like? Neither of these are things he's ready to tell Leia, he realizes, but it's far too late to back out now. Leia won't take backpedaling for an answer, and the guilt that would tear him apart is more unsettling than any secret he could keep.

"...Jude?"

"Right," Jude says with a start, shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze. "My date. Well..."

"Yeah! How'd it go! Give me all the juicy details!" Leia says, her smile growing more and more excited as she leans in towards her childhood friend.

Taking in a deep breath, Jude reminds himself that this is the right thing to do. _If I'm not ashamed of Alvin, then this shouldn't be a problem._

"I might have gone drinking," Jude finally admits, sheepish. He gives the back of his head a daft scratch for a lack of anything better to do with his hands.

Leia's smile melts, and she stares at Jude with an affronted and admonishing expression, this incredulous frown that promised an earful.

"Jude?! What is _wrong_ with you?! You know you're underage! We both are!" she says, affronted.

Jude can't help the perturbed expression on his face, though it belies how amused he is by her usage of 'we.' He supposes there was an unspoken pact, one of many that best friends often shared, that the two of them would share their first drinks together. Because of that thought, guilt begins to set into the pit of Jude's stomach once again.

"I know," is all he says, growing strangely quiet. Normally he would tell her to settle down, and they would talk more about what was on his mind. However, given the gravity of the news, Jude is counting on Leia's tendency to pry. He's far too awkward to bring up something so _unlike him_.

"Where did you even get the drinks?!" Leia's tone starts out with predicted indignation, but as the question lingers in the air for a moment, her voice dies down to a hush. "Just what kind of guy did you go out with, anyway?"

Jude averts his gaze. He couldn't regret calling Leia over more even if he wanted to.

"Um...older," is all he has it in him to say.

Leia pales, jaw falling wide open. After a long pause, she finally asks, "How much older are we talking here?"

Jude doesn't want to answer, but he also knows there's no getting out of this. His response is quiet. "Twenty-six."

Surprisingly enough, Leia doesn't say anything at first, just stares at him with wide, seemingly unseeing eyes. She even closes her mouth, remaining silent. Jude isn't sure if she's too shocked to speak or if she didn't hear him or if she's just _shut down_ on him, but it unnerves him more and more with every passing moment.

He's taken by surprise when Leia lunges at him, grabbing him by his shoulders and giving him a single hard shake. "Are you crazy?!" she shouts.

Jude tries to push her away, but for some reason feels weak in the face of her hold. "Leia, calm down!"

"I am _not_ calming down, Jude! Do you know how serious this is?!" she shouts once again, eyes no longer glazed over in contemplation. They're wide and sparked full of life, confusion, fear. There's definitely a finish of fury in there too.

"I _know_ this is serious," Jude admits, hands curling around Leia's fists in an attempt to ease her hands off of him. "But..."

"But what?!" Leia doesn't relent, in neither her shaking or her shouting.

"I just, I really like him," is all Jude can manage. "I know this is wrong, and it's serious Leia. Believe me, I know."

Leia almost seems moved, and even loosens her iron hold on Jude's shoulders, but she never does quite let go.

"...And he likes you too?" Leia asks slowly, voice small but grave. "You're _sure_ he likes you too?"

He hesitates, unsure of how to answer Leia. It would be a lie to say he never considered the possibility, his worries from earlier prove that much, but Alvin's actions definitely don't line up with Jude's fears. If Alvin was just looking for an easy lay, he wouldn't have bothered to leave Jude his number _or_ offer his hospitality, limited as it might have been.

"Yeah," Jude answers after a long pause. "He likes me too."

Leia gives a stern hum, her face set in a small frown, obviously unconvinced. "Still..."

"It looks bad, but I trust him, Leia," Jude says with finality and determination. "I know he's not just using me for sex."

Leia settles for a moment, looking distant and finally pulling her hands away, before her head snaps back up. She looks disturbed and furious again.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?! Why would he be--   _Jude?!_ " she practically shouts, fists raised, poised to attack and waiting for the chance to follow through.

Jude waves his hands in a disarming manner, panic pulling at every corner of his features. "No, Leia, listen!"

"Jude, _you_ listen!" Leia barks before getting in his face. Thankfully her tone dies down to a more personal level, and she isn't looking at him like she wants to rend his flesh from his bone.

Jude swallows hard before nodding. The obvious worry hasn't ebbed away from his expression at all.

"I don't know what got into you last night, but you can't let this kind of thing become a habit!" Leia scolds. Her furious expression softens into that of genuine worry. "You have school and your job to worry about, remember? You don't have time to be getting mixed up with some crazy old guy!"

"He's not crazy _or_ old, Leia," Jude starts with a hardened stare before shaking his head. "And you have worries of your own, don't you? I appreciate the concern, but I know what I'm doing. Try not to worry about me too much, okay?"

Leia watches Jude for a few long beats, an unnerving and strangely sad silence hanging between them. Jude can't help but feel as if he's having his soul searched for any trace of dishonesty or fear. He's relieved when Leia apparently finds none and draws away with a hum of displeasure.

"Okay," she says with finality, though the worry never does completely disappear from her expression. "I trust you. But you'd better not do anything stupid like this ever again!"

Jude cuts away the tension of the moment with a small laugh. "I won't. I promise."

The last of the oppressive heaviness of the mood finally dissipates when Leia gives Jude a playful wink before nudging his shoulder with a fist.

"Quit looking at me like that. I'm letting you off the hook now, but don't think I'm not gonna check on you and this mystery man," she warns before giving him another half-hearted punch. "You're on thin ice, mister."

Jude laughs again, pushing her fist away. "I know. I'm sorry, Leia."

The two go back and forth for awhile longer, before Leia decides she's had enough of tormenting Jude for his "horrible life decisions," and she lets herself out after finishing her drink.

Despite the atmosphere growing safe and warm and familiar once again, Jude can't help but feel as though he was still being dishonest somehow. Those old feelings of insecurity and not-quite-regret flicker anew, and he realizes that he isn't going to feel okay until he talks to Alvin again. There's no way he can know for sure if his faith in Alvin is warranted, or if he really has landed himself in an awkward situation.

He has to go to the hospital later in the evening, so he won't be able to call him for a long while, possibly not until the next day. Jude knows the wait is going to make him uneasy, but the only thing he believes in more than Alvin is his ability to concentrate on his goals.


End file.
